Solo escuchame
by ffideittos
Summary: Advertencia:Demasiado Drama. Que pasaria si Alice viera que Jasper la quiere dejar por Maria, aqui una idea


_Flash Back_

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra de nuestra eterna existencia Rosalie discutía con Emmet por haber roto su estuche de maquillaje importado de parís, mientras que al otro extremo del patio trasero de la casa Jazz y yo estábamos tirados en el pasto riéndonos de la escena frente a nosotros, era realmente divertido ver como Rosalie siempre terminaba aceptando las disculpas que mejor dicho siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en suplicas de Emmet._

_Si algo me alegraba de mi relación con Jasper era que nosotros tenemos o solíamos tener esa conexión tan cercana, que sabíamos exactamente cuándo quedarnos callados trasmitiéndonos lo que sentíamos por el otro sin necesidad de tocarnos o decir palabra alguna, o por lo menos eso había sido antes._

_Realmente estaba preocupada por mi relación con Jazz hacia más de tres días que él estaba evitándome y en ese momento supe la causa de su distanciamiento, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba, desde que María había venido a visitarnos yo había sentido a Jasper algo distanciado de mi._

_-O por todos los cielos- Exclame demasiado impresionada como para ocultarlo, había tenido una visión, una terrible visión. _

_La imagen era demasiado clara, Jazz tenía puesto un traje como para esquiar de color azul naval y no estaba solo, estaba con María, ella vestía un traje similar pero en un color naranja, (que no favorecía nada el tono de su piel), y los dos se encontraban abrazados en algún lugar donde nevaba, parecía como si estuvieran posando para una fotografía, en la que yo obviamente no aparecía, todo estuvo claro en este momento, Jasper planeaba dejarme por esa arpía._

_-Que sucede querida- Pregunto Jasper_

_-Nada solo que he visto algo que me ha impactado- Trate de sonar convincente_

_-Alice, lo sé querida, me refería a que viste esta vez- dijo algo suspicaz ante mi comentario a lo que decidí salir por la tangente _

_-Es que e visto que Bella será arrollada por un auto, Jazz tu sabes cómo es Bella de descuidada, será mejor ir a advertirle a Edward sobre esto- Dije e inmediatamente pensé, buena esa Alice, Bella siendo arrollada, aunque debido a la torpeza de Bella no era una idea demasiado descabellada._

_Inmediatamente me levante del césped y corrí al interior de la casa buscando a mi hermano y lo halle en su habitación, recostado en la pared, su cara demostraba una mueca de asombro e incredulidad, el había visto las mismas imágenes que yo._

_-Edward que voy a hacer sin él, es mi vida, todo mi mundo gira en torno a el- dije lanzándome al pecho de mi hermano mientras el abría sus brazos y me atrapaba en un abraso de consuelo_

_-Duendecilla ya verás que él se arrepentirá de esto, solo es un arranque de melancolía, la visita de María a nuestra casa lo ha hecho recordar viejos tiempos, en verdad crees que él te dejaría por una cosa así- Dijo Edward en forma de broma, a la cual yo no le halle gracia._

_-En primer lugar odio que me llames duendecilla y lo sabes Eddie- una sonrisa retorcida recorrió su rostro- y en segunda Edward los he visto juntos y felices, ambos sabemos cómo funciona mi don alguien debe de tomar la decisión par que yo vea que sucederá debido a ella._

_-Si pero los pensamientos de Jasper no son claros- Dijo con un toque de confianza en su voz_

_-Pero Eddie-Dije preparada para soltar un sinfín de razones por las cuales Jazz me dejaría _

_-Nada de eso, te prohíbo que digas una sola palabra, Alice en serio crees que Jasper te dejaría solo porque María es más alta- Su voz sonó un tanto divertida con lo ultimo pero yo lo fulmine con la mirada._

_-Pero- dije yo de nuevo_

_-Pero nada nunca has escuchado que los mejores regalos vienen en empaques pequeños Hermana- dijo el _

_-De acuerdo Edward no discutiré más y – dije algo dudosa_

_-Claro que iré a impedir que mi amada Bella sea arrollada por un auto Alie- dijo Edward fingiendo dramatismo extremo en su frase_

_-Sabes Edward, aunque tengamos toda la eternidad para hacer lo que queramos nunca te dediques a la actuación de acuerdo-dije un tanto divertida_

_-Ja Ja Ja- dijo en tono sarcástico e hiso el mohín de despedirse al salir corriendo de la gran casa que habitamos_

_Fin flash back_


End file.
